The Summer of Whirlpool
by Interested Fan
Summary: Orochimaru had many experiments and the village was still finding his hidden laboratories. What the village didn't expect to find was an experiment that was still living. The experiment being a little girl with blood red hair.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Interested Fan owns nothing.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**Chapter One**

As long as I could remember it had always been me alone in the darkness, sometime I would hear watery voices and feel sharp stabs of pain, but other than that nothing except for a few times when a man would release me and attempt to get me to talk or do things. He would attach me to machines when I didn't respond like he wished. Sometimes there were others but they would stare blankly not even moving from where they had fallen to the floor. I would stand and he focused his attention on me leaving the others to die on the floor unbreathing. He taught me to talk and learn among other things, but I always seemed a disappointment to him. The times I would be removed stretched until I was not removed at all. So when I felt the pressure that was all around me go away I fell to the floor gasping, blinking open my eyes for the first time in a long time.

There was a tank behind me that still had some liquid dripping out of it so I would assume I had been in it. I don't recall being put in there but then again I never had.

There was a movement to my left and when I turned I saw a masked figure with some sort of animal mask and a purple haired woman.

"I didn't think any of that bastards experiments were still alive or that they even had consciousness. It looks like it is confused. What do you think we should do with it?" the purple haired woman asked. Of course I was confused. I had no idea what is going on. I had never seen anyone but the others and the man. I looked to the man to hear the answer as well. What were they going to do with me?

"We take it to the Hokage to see what he decides," he said, his tone brokering no argument. He abruptly moved forward startling me into scrambling away. He seemed surprised. I took a deep breath and spoke, "What is a hokage and why is the man not here?" The woman's eyes widened and she moved forward. "Did the man have long, black hair and yellow eyes?" At my nod she moved closer. I felt safe with her, so I let her get close.

"What did he do to you?" she asked. I thought back to my interactions with the man and all that he said. "He created me from samples he had collected. He was attempting to create a host from the random recombination of the DNA from various couple from Konoha. He wanted to see what would come of the unions. He taught me to talk and walk among other things as I was the only viable test subject that survived the creation and testing phases. I believe he began to get bored with the experiment and abandoned me in the lab," I finished talking and began to pay attention to the woman's reaction.

She looked enraged before she managed to get ahold of herself. "Do you know how old you are or whose DNA he used to create you?" I got comfortable on the floor as did she though the man behind her looked impatient. I ignored him and nodded. "I'm physically and mentally ten though I don't know how long the tank halted my aging. That's what the tank does. It preserves specimens and halts their decomposition. I'm not sure who my parents are exactly, but when I became more aware and he was irritated with me or something not being what he wished he said something about 'The pretty boy's spawn just had to be the one to survive. He is irritating me even when he is not here.'

That got a fun look too. The disbelief on her face and that I could sense from the masked man was hilarious. "Do you know who he was talking about?" That shook them out of their stupor and into action. "The Hokage is the leader of the village to answer one of your earlier questions and the man was Orochimaru. He is a traitor to the village and his whereabouts are unknown currently. Now we must get you to the Hokage. He needs to know about this." I nodded again and the woman scooped me up making us disappear in a puff of smoke.

Point of View Change

The Third Hokage was sitting at his desk fighting the continuing battle against his paperwork and though no one could see it he was worried. Another of Orochimaru's labs was discovered in a farmer's field by a genin team. He had sent Anko and an ANBU team to explore it and there was no telling what they would find. He simply hoped that it would not be as horrific as that last one.

He leaned back in his chair and stretched his tired arms. It was times like these he truly wished Minato was still here. A puff of smoke appeared in the center of his office and Tiger and Anko appeared before him, but they were not alone.

"This place is much prettier and brighter than the laboratory. I like it," a child's voice said. A little girl with spikey red hair and a familiar pair of blue eyes was being held in Anko's arms. 'She appeared to be in good health, but considering her comment it sounded like she had been living in Orochimaru's lab her whole life.' The Third sighed. "Who is this?"

The little girl turned to the Third and answered with a smile. "I'm experiment 573910. I don't have a name of my own. What's your name?" The Third blinked at the unorthodox answer, before chuckling. 'She certainly was a cheerful child considering,' the Third thought. "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am the Third Hokage of Konoha." She tilted her head to the side in a manner that seemed very familiar. "It's nice to meet you. Apparently you are to decide what to do with me," the little girl said with a furrowed brow.

The Third looked to Anko and Tiger. "What happened?"

Anko stepped forward. "We made it into the lab then split into groups of two to explore each of the three corridors. Tiger and I took the farthest to the left. There was no traps that we could see and we reached a door at the end. Upon opening it we found a room filled with tall tubes lining one wall and a dissection table and other experiment related materials on the other. When we stepped into the room one of the tubes lit up and slid open, draining in the process. A little girl fell out. At first there was no reaction to our presence until Tiger took a step forward, then the child turned to look at us, noting our presence for the first time. Confusion and uncertainty were emotions that the child displayed. I made a comment to Tiger about what we should do turning to look at him and the child looked to him too. This showed the child had some intelligence and either mimicked me or knew what I had said and was waiting for an answer as well. Tiger answered that by saying that we should take the child to you and moved to grab her. She immediately scrambled backwards and asked us who or rather what a hokage was and then where the man was. I described Orochimaru and asked if that was the man, which she confirmed. She relaxed in my presence when I approached. I asked what he did and she answered that he had created her using DNA of various citizens of Konoha. I then asked more questions. She is ten and her father, as described by Orochimaru, is a pretty boy," said Anko, finishing her oral report. The little girl nodded. "They looked funny when I said that and then ignored me when I asked if they knew who he was," the girl added, pouting.

The Third Hokage glanced at Anko and saw her give a nod. The Third then sighed again. This was going to give him even more paperwork to wade through.

"Do you have a name in mind that you would like?" the Third asked, pulling out forms to fill out. The little girl thought for a bit then said, "Natsumi." He then filled out the rest and wrote a note for Shikaku to come to his office tomorrow. "Your name shall be Uzumaki Natsumi. How do you feel about having a little brother?"

TBC…

If you think Natsumi seems too smart and then seems different when the point of view changes it's because that's the way she sees herself as opposed to how she seems to the adults. Kids always think that they are smarter than they are.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing except the plot and Natsumi-chan.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was running down the street to avoid the drunks that were chasing him. He had been to see the Old Man earlier today and got his allowance so now the drunks were chasing him to steal it. After all who would believe the demon child when he said he was robbed and he didn't want to ask for more money from the Old Man he had done so much for him.

He quickly turned around several corners to avoid the crowd. He had memorized the layout the first couple of times he had been robbed and now he was an expert at avoiding them. He quickly made his way into the apartment the Hokage had bought for him. It didn't really feel like home and it always has vandalism on the door. They never came inside but I think the Old Man had something to do with that. He quickly hid his money under the floor boards beside his bed.

"That's an interesting place to hide money. I would hide it in the wall. Everyone checks for loose floorboards when looking for hidden stuff," a voice said from his bed. Naruto jerked up and looked to see a redheaded girl sitting on his bed with a bag beside her watching him in amusement. He immediately jumped to his feet and pointed a finger at her.

"Who are you?!" he asked/yelled. She smiled. "I'm your sister. My name is Natsumi. I just found out about you. The Hokage said we're going to be living together from now on."

His mouth popped open and it hung there for a while until Natsumi reached over a closed it. "Don't want flies in there now do we?"

Naruto couldn't believe it. He had a sister, a weird one, but a sister none the less. He tackled her to the bed and began crying. His sister immediately had her arms around him and was humming soothingly. When his tears began to fade she decided to speak. "Okay let's introduce ourselves. I'll go first," she said cheerfully.

"My name is Natsumi Uzumaki. I like the clear blue sky, the morning sunrise, and ramen. My favorite people are the awesome lady with purple hair and the Hokage. I dislike Orochimaru and creepy labs. My dream is to be an awesome ninja like awesome lady with purple hair." She gently pulled Naruto away from her chest. "Your turn," she prompted.

Naruto sniffed to clear his nose and began. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and the ramen stand the Old Man takes me too. My favorite people are the Old Man and the ramen people. I dislike getting my money stolen and bullies. My dream is to become Hokage.

He saw his sister become very serious and then break into another smile. "When you become Hokage I'll stand beside you, believe it!"

Upon having his sister say this he promptly burst back into tears. She held him close and that is how they fell asleep.

Point of View Change and a minor time skip

The Hokage was enjoying a smoke from his pipe while he surveyed the people in front of him. His errant son, a recently retired ANBU, a newly promoted snake mistress, and a confused chunin. "I suppose you are wondering why I called you here," he began observing their reactions. "It has recently been called to my attention that the Academy and a majority of the teachers there are disrespecting my law and are promoting bullying within the classroom." He said thinking back to how this problem came to his attention.

Flash Back no Jutsu

_He sat their doing his paperwork peacefully and enjoying the quiet while it lasted which ended up being much too soon. "YOU CAN"T GO IN THERE THE HOKAGE IS WORKING YOU BRAT!" his secretary screeched. _

_The door burst open not even seconds later revealing Natsumi and his crying secretary. For a second he could have sworn he saw Kushina smiling proudly behind the girl. She looked like a miniature of her mother with her hair flying around angrily. "Old Man the academy sucks." I sighed, thinking that she had stormed in here to complain about how boring it was but that thought was quickly dismissed with her next statement. "They won't teach Naruto anything and when they do they teach him wrong!" She huffed angrily. "If something doesn't change soon I'm going on a pranking spree that makes Naruto dyeing the ANBU masks neon pink seem like a flick to the nose!" _

_Considering that she is in fact capable of doing just that and leaving no proof behind I quickly assured her that I would fix the problem._

END FLASH BACK

A smile came to his face at the look Natsumi had given him. Reminded him so much of her mother when she was lecturing Minato and everyone who came with him. Finally his son got tired of waiting. "And why are we here then?"

His face turned serious. "I have a task for each of you. You, Asuma, as penalty for the debacle you caused last week will take over as a teacher at the academy for the class in which the disruption has occurred." Asuma's look of disbelief had the former ANBU chuckling. "Kakashi you are to observe behavior in the class and to interfere if there is tampering with the grades. Iruka I wish for you to tutor Naruto Uzumaki for his education has been compromised. I know it will be uncomfortable for you but I trust you to do it without your personal feelings getting in the way." Last he turned to Anko who was smiling widely. "Do I finally get to train the brat?" He sighed. "Yes Anko. You now have the opportunity to train Natsumi." Anko cheered then turned to her companions who were curious about this Natsumi.

"I'll warn you now that if any of you sabotage or intentionally hurt the gaki then both me and Natsumi will make your lives a complete and total hell." Anko said, then turned and jumped out the window.

"Lord Hokage, may I ask who Natsumi is?" Kakashi asked, in a bored voice. "You will meet her soon enough. I warn you she looks very familiar and it will be a shock to see her."

"This meeting is over take the scrolls on the desk in front of me. They should have more details and a timetable to follow." He then got a serious look in his eyes. "And I expect the timetable to be followed."

POV CHANGE

Natsumi sighed as she sank to her knees. "Come on little sister. This workout isn't so bad and if you hurry up and finish it. I'll take you and Naruto to ramen, five bowl limit." Natsumi immediately jumped to her feet. "Your words have brought me strength and rejuvenated my youthful spirit," she exclaimed. (Elsewhere a man in Green spandex and his student sneezed.)

Anko looked horrified for a minute then rapidly shook her head to rid it of the image of Natsumi in a green jumpsuit with her red hair shaped like a bowl. Natsumi quickly began to finish her laps and leapt towards Anko when she was done. "Can we go now? You can even spy on the ponytail dude that is teaching Naru-kun, like you do on the weekends," Natsumi announced cheerfully.

Anko felt the blood rush to her face. She sincerely hoped that only Natsumi and Naruto knew. (She knew that anything Natsumi knew she immediately told Naruto.) "Don't go spreading that around I already have enough of a reputation due to that Man," she said, practically spitting at the end. Natsumi immediately nodded. "I only told Naruto and the Old Man. I think the Old Man already knew though he kept smiling like he knew something I didn't.

TBC…

That's the end of the second chapter and I would like to thank the two people who reviewed. AU Man and thank you so much. If you would like a specific pairing for Natsumi in the future please put it in the review. Not only that but I never specifically put an age for Naruto and you can pick anywhere from 4 to 9.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.

Special Thanks to those who reviewed. Also in the last chapter I placed a couple of comments that I would like to repeat. I have asked what preferences people have for Naruto's age and for a pairing for Natsumi. So far I have had the suggestion for Naruto to be seven which actually works for some of the pairing suggestions from another reviewer. I am still curious about what others think so do not think that your input would not be appreciated. I am also debating about putting a poll up but that is only if I get at least three more pairing suggestions.

The options that have been suggested so far or that I thought would be interesting are:

Shisui-with this pairing Naruto would have to be between 4 and 7

Shino- Team 8 has a lot going for it with three members having (the possibility) of relationships in the future

Itachi- This could be before or after that Uchiha Massacre

Haku- Obviously he would have to live past the Wave arc which is not a certainty at the point

Kankuro- Not sure how this one would work but they are in a similar age group with younger siblings that are Jinchūriki

I will not be accepting Sasuke, Naruto, or anyone who is at least nine years older or younger than her as pairings for Natsumi.

**At the apartment of the other Uzumaki**

Iruka was quite honestly ashamed and horrified by the sight in front of him. After the meeting with the Hokage Iruka had retreated to his apartment to read his mission scroll. It has detailed that he would be re-teaching Naruto most of the basics as well as reporting how far the damage to his education had gone. It had given him the address of his new student and he was currently standing outside of said student's door. The sight that brought out these emotions was what was written on the door as well as the crude pictures. How the villagers could be so cruel to a child was beyond him. No child should be exposed to this until they were much older even if they were the holder of the Kyuubi.

He couldn't quite work up the will power to knock on the door after seeing the vandalism. It had brought to light some very unflattering things about himself and his own feeling toward the vessel. The dark thought he sometimes had entertained during his low moments were written right in front of him and he honestly was not feeling very proud of himself. He had always thought he was a nice guy, but this was proving that maybe that wasn't a correct assumption.

Iruka didn't notice the figure drop behind him until it tapped his shoulder. "You gonna knock or something because you're kinda in the way, Ponytail." Iruka jumped and whirled around to face Anko Mitarashi. She was standing there with a small girl hanging limp under her arm. Iruka smiled sheepishly and scooted to the side. Anko strode forward and banged on the door. "Gaki, Natsu-chan managed to win you a trip to the Ichiraku's with a five bowl limit so you better get out here before I change my mind."

Immediately the sounds of banging were heard from the apartment and the door swung open to reveal a disheveled little blonde boy. "Anko-nee, you're really taking me to ramen," he exclaimed happily hugging her leg. Iruka was surprised. He didn't know Mitarashi-san was close to the boy.

She ruffled his hair and scooped him up under her other arm with the kid giggling all the while. "Yeah brat, but recall I said five bowl limit. I just got paid and I don't need you wiping it out like last time. I swear you and Natsu-chan gave me a heart attack last time. I never knew someone could eat so much of something other than dango," she said shaking her head. She turned to Iruka. "Hey Ponytail want to join us? Keep in mind you would have to buy your own I'm only paying for the brats."

Iruka quickly nodded and followed along beside her as she chatted to the blonde boy. He took the time to observe the boy that he was going to be teaching. He was really cheerful if a bit hyper, but it wasn't too bad. He would probably have trouble sitting still for a long time though.

It took Iruka a while but he realized he was being watched as they walked. The red-headed girl was staring at him as though she was judging him. He raised an eyebrow at her almost glare and she glanced to the boy and back to him. The look practically screamed 'Hurt him and you will suffer.' He actually felt that she would carry out that unspoken threat too. He then remember the threat Mitarashi-san had given about the mysterious Natsumi. The little girl must be her which was confirmed by her nickname of Natsu-chan.

"Hey Anko-nee whose the dude with the ponytail and the scar," the boy asked. "That is Iruka Umino and he is going to be teaching you." He blinked then turned a huge smile on Iruka. "Cool. Are you gonna ignore my questions like the teachers in class? They always ignore me when I raise my hand and then they keep giving me tests on stuff we haven't covered and then they throw me out of the classroom for bein' a nuisance and I have no idea what that means but I don't think I am one cause they do it when I'm quiet and when I want to ask a question and when the other pick on me. They do it a lot," the child rambled on.

Eventually they made it to the ramen stand. The two kids immediately scrambled onto the stools and ordered their ramen. The man behind the stand laughed and asked if they were having a good day to which both the kids began recounting their antic of the day.

POV Change

Natsumi watched the man eat his ramen. So far he seemed okay, but far too many people tried to get close to them that way in order to hurt them. Well not really her just Naruto. The first year she had stayed with Naruto had proven this far too well. She still remembered the horror of coming home to see Naruto lying in a pool of his own blood in front of the door to their apartment still curled into a ball to try and protect himself. She had been livid and she had rushed Naruto to the Old Man because the hospital had refused to treat him. The Old Man had been mad too. She wasn't sure what he did but she hadn't seen the woman ever again. The only other person she trusted besides the Old Man was Anko-nee.

He had seen her unspoken warning and accepted it though. Hopefully he would take it seriously. If he didn't there was going to be a problem, one she would fix long before he hurt her little brother.

Her ramen was delicious as always and she quickly went through her five bowls albeit a bit slower than her brother. Speaking of her brother he was questioning Umino about what all they would be learning and begging him to teach him some awesome jutsu. Umino looked amused and seemed to be softening to her brother. She still remembered the first time Anko had come to check on her.

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU

_Natsumi had been living with Naruto for a week and was really enjoying teaching him stuff. He obviously hadn't had company before because he was always was checking on her as though she was going to disappear the second he looked away. She didn't mind it was kind of nice someone enjoyed her company. Naruto was sitting in her lap asleep leaning on her shoulder. He had just spent an hour talking non-stop about all the pranks he had pulled in the village._

_He woke up when the knocking started though he looked scared and hid under the bed. Natsumi went to open the door even if it was to yell at the moron who scared her brother. Too her pleasant surprise it was Purple Haired Ninja Lady. A smile immediately came to her face._

_ "__Hello again Purple Haired Ninja Lady. It is nice to see you. What are you doing here?" Purple Haired Ninja Lady began laughing. "My name is Anko brat. Use it. I'm here to check on you and the gaki by order of the Hokage. He wants to make sure everyone is okay and happy with the arrangement." Natsumi stared at Anko and shrugged. "I like you so don't make me hurt you by making Naruto upset or well more upset than he is." Needless to say after Naruto and Anko had an intense staring contest and then a very creative insult fight they decided they liked each other though Naruto was weary. Eventually Anko proved trustworthy after she saved Naruto from a drunk._

END FLASHBACK

Natsumi, Naruto, and Anko had formed their own weird little family and Natsumi loved it with every bone in her tiny eleven year old body. If anyone hurt her precious people there would be no place in the Elemental Nations they could escape her wrath.

"Natsu-chan what are you thinking about that you have that evil aura hanging over your head?" Anko asked causing Natsumi to look at her. Natsumi smiled and answered in a completely innocent voice that was at odds with what she was saying. "I'm thinking about what happens to the people that mess with my family. No one that hurts my family will ever get away with it." Iruka actually felt a shiver of fear go down his spine when Anko and Natsumi got identical looks on their face and laughed under their breaths.

POV CHANGE

He was debating running when something touched his arm. He looked down to see the boy smiling at him. "They do that all the time. Just don't do anything mean to me or either of them and you'll be safe. They are really overprotective," he said nodding sagely at his own words. He turned to look at the two chuckling women and saw them discussing who would get first dibs if someone were to hurt Naruto.

"Are you sure they seem to be discussing murder over there?" The child smiled again. The vessel smiled an awful lot. "They do that when they meet new people that are going to be around us a lot. It usually scares away the weaker willed ones." Iruka looked at the boy curiously. "Weaker willed ones?"

The boy flinched and nodded again. "The ones that think they can get close and that no one will care if they hurt me. Anko-nee and Natsumi-nee are the only ones besides the Old Man and the ramen people that care about me and not a lot of people know that until they meet them. I really don't know why people want to hurt me I don't do anything to them."

The sad look on the boy's, no Naruto's, face broke Iruka's heart.

TBC…

This chapter is mostly Iruka meeting the kids and Anko and finally seeing Naruto as a person not the vessel of the Kyuubi. It is kinda fluffy though. I'm thinking about having a time skip soon, but not anytime in the next two chapters.

I am also not certain if I am going to change the Uchiha Massacre, Naruto's final genin test, the team pairings or the Wave Mission. I could really use feedback on these issues. Again thank-you to those that reviewed.

This story is being written without a solid plan and originally started as a boredom project during my off time. As such this story will be heavily influenced by those that review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Only Natsumi and the plot are mine everything else belongs to the respective owners.

Thank you to those who reviewed and for the input. At least some people read the random ramblings of the lowly author. I have decided that Naruto shall be six heading on seven and that while the Uchiha Massacre is going to happen there shall be some changes to that so that the pairings are still available. The massacre occurred when Sasuke was about seven so the Massacre should occur in this chapter or the next one. Again I asked for suggestions about pairings.

The choices are:

Itachi

Shisui

Shino

Haku

Kankuro

If I get three more suggestions I will put up a poll. Remember no Sasuke, Naruto, or anyone who is nine years older or younger than her. There is no harem pairings in this particular fic.

**The Next Day in the Classroom**

Naruto was dreading going to class today. Yesterday he had found out the teacher was sabotaging his education. When he tried to show his sister what he learned she had looked ready to murder someone, but Naruto could only feel sad when she explained. She had left him with Anko-nee before stomping off to the Hokage Tower.

He wasn't sure what she said but now he had Iruka-sensei to teach him. He seemed really nice and he had passed Anko-nee and Natsumi's tests. Not only that, but he didn't look at him with those cold eyes like everyone else. He was really happy he had met someone else that treated him a person. Kohaku-sensei always made him leave and Naraku-sensei had apparently taught him wrong.

He opened the door and quickly scurried to his seat avoiding the other students and attempting to hide himself from the sensei's wrath. The others filed in and took their seats. Sasuke-teme ended up sitting in front of him and the girls all began freaking out. When the bell rang for class to begin a strange man walked in looking extremely irritated.

"Hello class. Kohaku and Naraku are out and are going to be so for the rest of the year and so the Hokage as punishment for my attitude problem on a mission has assigned me to be your teacher until further notice. My name is Asuma Sarutobi. You may call me Asuma-sensei." When he finished a bunch of students raised their hands and Naruto could have sworn he heard laughter coming from the roof. "Yes I am related to the Hokage. He is my dad. No I do not get special treatment for being his son if anything he is harder on me. No I will not tell you what it is like being the Hokage's son and no I will not tell you anything about what he is like at home."

Asuma-sensei turned to the board. "I believe you are learning about the history of the past hokages. The first Hokage was Hashirama Senju…"

Eventually lunch rolled around and everyone went outside to eat. Naruto happily pulled out the lunch Natsumi had made him and was about to dig in. Unfortunately some of the kids decided to be mean and take it. "Well looky here the dobe has such a pretty lunch. Did your mommy make it for you? Oh wait," the bullies began to laugh. "You don't have a mommy. You don't need this lunch." Naruto wanted to do something, but every time he tied the teacher took the bullies side and gave him detention. Looks like another lunch wasn't going to be eaten by him. He didn't really expect what happened next though.

POV CHANGE

Asuma had been watching the children and had seen what was going on. He had walked up and plucked the lunch from the head bullies hand. "Now what have we here? Three little monkeys that have detention, I see." The bullies and Naruto looked startled. "What are you talking about sensei? That's my lunch. He took it earlier. He does it all the time," the head bully said smiling innocently while the others nodded. "That is a lie. I watched you take his lunch and I heard you make fun of him. For lying to my face all three of you have detention for a week. Congratulations on your accomplishment. Your other teachers may have allowed such behavior, but I am not them."

After lunch Asuma decided to address the issue. He had the three bullies tied up in front of the class. "Okay everyone I'm sure you recognize your classmates. These three have done something I really dislike and that is actually against school rules. These three are bullies and decided it would be fun to take Naruto's lunch from him. Then they lied to me about it. I will not nor will I ever permit such behavior in those I teach." One of the students raised their hand. "Asuma-sensei, they told us that we could do whatever we wanted to him because he wasn't human and encouraged us doing stuff like that."

Asuma was livid and if the killing intent that Kakashi was leaking was any indication he was too. "That is a lie. Naruto is as human as you and I and you are to dismiss any one who says otherwise. People are cruel and often look for people to place their anger and fear on others. Naruto had the unfortunate circumstance to be born on the day the nine tails attack and for those that lost loved ones he is a constant living reminder of what they lost. They use him as a way to take out the feelings they have for the fox since they cannot on the actual fox due to the fourth killing it." That wasn't technically a lie and didn't break his dad's law. He was probably going to get a lecture though.

The children looked to Naruto and the kid himself seemed surprised. "They hate me because of my birthday? I can't help the day I was born, believe it!" Some of the other kids nodded along with that. "My mommy says stuff about him being a monster. Is she doing that too?" Asuma sighed. "Did your mom lose someone close to her?" The kid nodded. "Then she is likely reminded about that person and she doesn't want to be sad so she turns that into anger. Then she takes it out on Naruto. While it is not right there is nothing that can be done to change that attitude."

"Let's change the subject though. No bullying. Now you three get to your seats and pay attention in class. Chakra is the elemental energy that…"

Asuma was more than ready for that day to be over and he had an all new respect for the poor chunin that decided to teach here. "He's not going to be too happy with you toeing the line about his law." Asuma looked up to see Kakashi reading his book in front of the desk. Asuma rested his head on his hand. "It's not like it is any secret when his birthday is or the day of the nine tail's attack. I just told a liable excuse for their treatment of him. He can't fault me for that. It's not really like he can give me a worse punishment than teaching the brats. Even gate duty would be better than this."

"Let's go to his office and explain before someone goes complaining," Kakashi said. Asuma groaned.

TBC…

Well now the kids have a 'reason' for Naruto's treatment. The next chapter should be more about Natsumi and her class since she is about to graduate. (She is eleven and they graduate at twelve usually.) Who should I have her sensei be? Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Natsumi and the plot.

Pairing options for Natsumi are:

Shino

Shisui-1

Itachi-1

Haku-1

Kankuro

If I get three more suggestions I put up a poll. Sasuke, Naruto, or anyone older or younger by nine years is not permitted to be a possible love interest. Please vote in a review so far only three people have made a choice. Please review!

**Natsumi's Day at the Academy**

Natsumi was beyond irritated. The idiots of her class were acting up because the graduation exam was coming up. I mean seriously it is like they expect everything to be sunshine and roses when they became ninja. Not only that the fangirls were driving her up the wall. They also creeped her out. She swears that they will be dead in a week in the real world.

Sensei droned on and on. It made her want to pull a prank like Naruto would. Maybe she should skip the classes after lunch. It's not like they need her here until next week when the exams occurred. Yeah skipping sounded really nice right now. Lunch quickly came and she quickly snuck off. The people on the street kept giving her amused looks. They probably knew she was skipping, but she honestly couldn't help it. Class was so boring. She stopped when she saw one of the Uchiha's walking at a quick pace towards the compound.

She followed him with all of her stealth. Natsumi suspected he knew she was there and was humoring her. He was older than her with whispy hair that was sticking in every direction. He also had a headband. Eventually that ended up in a semi-secluded training ground.

"Itachi I know you're out here. You should help me get rid of the fangirl that is stalking me. She a lot better than the others though." 'Wait did he just call me one of those mindless bi#he$,' Natsumi thought before she was grabbed and tossed in front of the dude. "Ouch you a$$# le$. I am not one of those mindless drones. I was just curious to see were you were going. It's a lot more entertaining than listening to the sensei rehash everything we already know!"

Natsumi stood up to face the two boys. They were both obviously Uchihas. The second one that had thrown her was younger than the one she had followed. He had long hair pulled into a low ponytail and looked stressed. "So you were following Shisui because you were bored with your Academy class?" She gave the other boy, Itachi, a no duh face. Shisui burst into snickers at the face Itachi made and earned himself a glare for it.

"So what's your name, little girl?" Shisui asked, smiling down on her like she was five. He was promptly knocked on his butt by a punch to the face. "You are barely older than me so do not talk down to me. My name is Natsumi Uzumaki, sister of the future Hokage, and destroyer of egos. My hobbies are pranking, reading, and training with Anko-nee in the Forest of Death. I like my brother, sister, the Old Man, the ramen people, and ramen. I dislike those with attitude problems *coughUchihascough*, those that treat other with cruelty due to circumstance, and fangirls. My dream is to protect those precious to me and to see my brother become Hokage like he dreams. Now why don't you introduce yourselves~" The two boys stood there blinking for a while. "Well I'm waiting," Natsumi said, arms crossed with her foot tapping.

"My name is Shisui Uchiha. I like Itachi, dango, and the village. I dislike people who would destroy for their own power and those that would threaten the village. My dream is for there to be peace and that the village stands strong." Natsumi gave him a once over. "Acceptable for an Uchiha. What about you, girly boy?" Shisui began snickering again. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. I like my brother Sasuke, sometimes Shisui, dango and sweets. I dislike irritating nicknames, not getting to spend time with my brother, and threats to the village. My dream is for peace and for my brother to grow strong." Another once over. "Not quite as acceptable, but better than most Uchiha." Shisui probably wasn't going to live much longer if the look Itachi giving him was any indication, but he couldn't stop laughing. This girl was hilarious. She didn't care about the Uchiha clan and she certainly packed quite a punch, verbally and physically.

"Well it is nice to meet you, but me and Itachi have got to go see the Hokage. He has a mission for us." Shisui waved then vanished with Itachi in a swirl of leaves. 'Well that was an interesting first meeting. I wonder what mission the Old Man has for them,' Natsumi thought walking back into the village proper.

Natsumi quickly wished she had stayed in the training ground. Anko-nee saw her walking by the dango stand and dragged her off for training if she was going to skip school. She wasn't bored any more unfortunately.

Anko stood laughing over her lifeless body. She was never moving again. Apparently Anko-nee had been inspired by some man named Gai and if Natsumi ever found him she was going to prank him hard. There would be no escape or mercy for the maniac who inspired death by exercise.

POV CHANGE

Anko almost felt sorry for Gai. Natsumi was going to do something bad to him if the look on her face said anything. Maybe she should warn him about possibly homicidal red heads. He'd probably commend her youth after she told him and take it as a challenge.

Anko was a bit worried and spending time with Natsumi was just the thing she needed. She had to keep her busy so she didn't notice her preoccupation though. Anko was upset that she wouldn't get to train Natsumi when she became a genin. Apparently she was too close to the girl and would not be objective enough. She could only hope that she got a teacher that would treat the girl with respect and not treat Naruto wrong. She almost felt sorry if they did…almost.

TBC…

So a few Uchihas are going to live on, but in what capacity is questionable. Natsumi has met two of her possible beaus and made quite an impression on them. If she seemed borderline rude to anyone it is because she is a bit jaded and has been spending so much time with Anko. She has lost her trust in people until they prove themselves to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Only Natsumi and the plot are my own.

If you have made it to the sixth chapter then you have obviously read the prior author's comments. If not it is a problem for you.

Itachi-1

Shisui-3

Shino

Haku-1

Kankuro-1

It appears that Shisui is winning so far~

**Natsumi's Test and Fabulous Revenge**

Today was the day of her genin test and Natsumi was bouncing in her seat. She couldn't wait. She had had to work extra hard on her bushin clones and eventually Anko sensei had given in and taught her the snake style as a reward. Natsumi thought the taijustu was awesome and the Anko shouldn't be ashamed of the style even if she had learned it from the Snake bastard. It would work quite well with her natural agility and she had started meshing it together with pieces she had seen from other styles. She had to read quite a bit in order to figure out how to add some of them, but it would be utterly priceless when she was finished. Her brother was a bit more of a brawler but maybe she could teach it to him and Anko-nee.

"NATSUMI!" Natsumi's head whipped around to face her sensei's irritated face. She awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. "I take it it's my turn?" The teacher sighed and shook his head. "Please head into the examination room for your jutsu portion of the exam."

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna ace this. Just you watch. Then anyone who tries anything with my brother shall face my wrath. Mwa ha ha ha!" With that said Natsumi charged into the room followed by the laughter of her classmates. She was the dead last, but that wasn't really her fault the teachers found out her connection to Naruto and tried to sabotage her because they realized Natsumi would teach it to him. It was only Anko who saved her from being incompetent so she pretended to be bad in order to beat the system. Hopefully the testers were fair and would judge based on her skills.

In the room was a bored looking man with a beard and Iruka. "Please state your name and any clan affiliations if you are to use a specialized clone from your clan." Natsumi made a face and Iruka laughed. "Asuma you might want to pay attention. Natsumi please substitute with something in the room then return to the front to perform the henge and clone technique of your choice." Asuma jerked up at the mention of her name with renewed interest. Natsumi narrowed her eyes.

"First I would like to state that if you test me without using a fair system I will make your life hell and there will be no place you can hide from my pranks….and I will tell the Hokage. I personally think my pranks are worse because I was practically raised by Anko Mitarashi and she is widely known for her sadistic streak. She says I have talent. Second Iruka I'm pretty sure Anko is going to tie you up in the basement for her personal enjoyment if you betray her trust. Let's get this test started." Natsumi switched with the chair behind them and walked back to the front. When she got there she promptly transformed in Anko. "Well hello there cuties," fake-Anko said winking at the two teachers while leaning down to show her cleavage. Iruka immediately turned red and refused to look down and Asuma was on the ground suffering blood loss. Natsumi turned back and began laughing. She politely waited for the senseis to calm down and prepare themselves before performing the clone technique. She of course succeeded.

"Congratulations, you graduate. Please step forward and take your headband. Remember team placements are next week," Iruka finished. Natsumi's smile was so wide that it practically split her face in two. "Whooo! Just watch I'm going to be an awesome ninja like Anko-nee and totally help Naru-chan be a great Hokage!" Natsumi shouted running out of the room ignoring the shocked Asuma muttering.

POV CHANGE

"She wants to be like Anko," he whispered in shock while Iruka patted him on the back. "Yes she does. Be glad she hasn't given you the traditional test for interacting with Naruto. It was creepy and creative and I never knew that there were so many ways to hide a body in Konoha." Asuma looked startled and his mouth popped open. "There's a test?!" Iruka laughed at that. "Yup. I almost feel sorry for whoever ends up as Naruto's sensei. If they don't treat him right or fairly they probably will not be jonin for long. Natsumi y can probably convince the Hokage to cover it up. They're like his surrogate grandchildren." Asuma wasn't sure what he felt about hearing that. He hoped that Kakashi knew what he was doing when he requested Naruto being on his team in the future.

POV CHANGE

Natsumi ran through the village proudly bearing her headband. She was going straight home to show her brother and Anko if she found her. Her journey home was interrupted by a green blur whizzing by her screaming about Youth. Natsumi swore she could hear a capital in there. 'Wait…_Gai,_' Natsumi thought, turning her head in a manner that has been seen in horror movies everywhere. Here was her chance. He would pay for his Youth. Never again would she suffer from his love of exercise. Natsumi crept along in the shadows following the epitome of Youth. 'He'll never know what hit him,' Natsumi thought a psycho smile on her face.

POV CHANGE

The group of jonin were meeting at the Replacement Bar and Grill. It was a place that specialized in serving ninja. If you didn't have a headband or weren't know you weren't allowed in. Everyone was chatting with the exception of Kakashi who was reading his infamous book ignoring the occasional dagger like glare of Kurenai.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL COLLEGUES! HOW ARE YOU THIS FINE DAY?" Gai called cheerfully. When people looked at his though everything froze. "Gai is there any particular reason you have _sparkly pink hair and are wearing a neon purple spandex suit?_" Genma asked in shock. Gai flinched and his eyes had a far off look. "Your new student objects to me promoting my exercise regimen to Anko. I am not allowed to do it again."

Genma blinked. "My student?" Gai turned back into his normal smiling self. "Yes one of the Youthful new genin hopefuls. Iruka was so kind as to tell me her name on his way to the Missions Desk after he cut me out of the ninja wire I was strung up from. Her name is Natsumi Uzumaki and I recalled the name from the genin team placement," he finished with Nice Guy pose #64™.

Asuma blanched. "Looks like Anko's warning about the girl is very accurate. I am really glad she decided I had tested her fairly. I hate to think what she had in store for me if I had fallen from her expectations." Asuma shivered and shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. From her place beside Kurenai Anko burst into rancorous laughter. "She is awesome. Her dream is to surpass me as a capable ninja and I'm like her older sister. I am quite proud of her devious pranking and trapping skills. I hope you're ready Genma. She won't let you slack off. She's survived training with me in the Forest of Death." Genma groaned and placed his head in his hands while others patted him on the back in sympathy.

TBC…

So I decided on Genma for a sensei at the last minute. I felt his good nature might be a balance for Natsumi after spending so much time with Anko. By the way the only reason Natsumi was capable of pranking Gai was the element of surprise and a clever use of a distraction. She is not skilled enough to take on a jonin. She got lucky.

I'm not sure about how much time I'm going to divide between Naruto and Natsumi, but there will probably be more focus on Natsumi as she is the main character of the fanfiction.


End file.
